


Turn Me On, Turn Me Off

by noelre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelre/pseuds/noelre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru can’t think of anything worse than Iwa-chan being busy when it should be time reserved for him. Sometimes they’re in the middle of heated kissing or foreplay, and Hajime’s phone rings, and he’s idiotic enough to actually answer it.</p>
<p>For Hajime, the same thing counts. Not that Tooru ever answers his phone in the middle, but there have been times in the midst of a blowjob when Tooru suddenly chirps <em>guess what, Iwa-chan, today so many girls came to chatter with me</em>, and Hajime is absolutely done with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On, Turn Me Off

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wrote a fic to my own [headcanon](http://sugawaera.tumblr.com/post/111491275623/i-feel-like-im-bothering-you-all-the-time-but), because I'm lame like that.
> 
> Also, I'm totally on the first name basis with all my otps.

“Iwa-chan, do you want tea?”

 

Hajime didn’t bother to answer for two reasons; he was too engrossed with the game he was playing, and Tooru’s voice somehow was more annoying today than usual. He chewed the inside of his cheek and pushed the buttons of the controller as hard as he could, the tips of his fingers turning raw and aching. But stuff like that didn’t matter, not when he was about to beat the hardest boss of the game (usually he didn’t even bother with games, but it had been so conveniently _there_ , and although it was full of weird aliens, it was surprisingly hooking). He jumped, then again, rolled on the backside of the slimy monster. Slashed him with a sword, then again, and again, bashed the buttons as hard as he could and had no idea what the hell he was doing.

 

From the corner of the screen a small minion crawled towards him and slayed him with ease. Hajime let out a growl and nearly threw the controller towards the television. The only reason he stopped the motion was the fact that it wasn’t his controller or his television, and he’d rather not listen to Tooru whine how expensive it would be to replace them. Gritting his teeth, with a little bit too healthy glow on his cheeks, he pressed play again and took a deep breath as he restarted the whole level. Although Tooru wasn’t anywhere nearby, Hajime still pinned the blame on him. He always did.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru called with a singsong-y voice.

 

Hajime grunted, “What?” and wondered why he had bothered to come here in the first place. _God_ , sometimes Tooru’s voice just sounded so nagging and right _there_ on the root of his ear.

 

From the corner of his eye he spotted the idiot prance from the kitchen to the living room. Briefly he glanced up at him and ignored him at the next second; it was never good news when Tooru took _the_ stand with his legs slightly wider apart and his arms crossed loosely over chest. It always reminded Hajime of being deep in trouble although he had done nothing wrong, and even after all the years, the sight made him see more red than anything else. He breathed heavily through his nose and stared at the television even more intensely, and tried to avoid the irritation in the corner of his eye. Why couldn’t Tooru understand that he was _busy_ right now?

 

“Iwa-chan!” Now, Tooru sounded more childish than before. “Are you going to have it or not?”

 

“Have what?”

 

Tooru gasped. “You didn’t even listen to me!”

 

With a heavy, defeated sigh Hajime paused the game and looked up at him with a harsh stare. “I’m sorry for not always bothering to listen to you whine about something useless.”

 

“I was asking whether you wanted _tea_ or not, I wasn’t whining! Iwa-chan’s such a meanie,” Tooru proclaimed and dragged a step backwards. Seemingly to himself he groused, “That’s why you have no girls and you’re stuck with stupid Tooru, because you’re so mean and no one wants to be around you.”

 

“I can still hear you!” Hajime shouted.

 

Tooru merely swung around and stuck out of his tongue before he disappeared back to the kitchen. Hajime watched the shadow of his boyfriend and cringed, and felt like punching a wall. Discontent bubbled through his veins even faster now, not because of the situation but _again_ Tooru had sneakily slipped a self-insult to the conversation. When was he ever going to learn? As the need to give him a good kick in the ass to teach him not to put himself down in his company, Hajime cursed Tooru underground and shook his head. He tried to get his focus back on the game, but it was lost for good, completely fixed on the pathetic guy that he kind of wanted to pull in his arms and scold him for saying such stupid _shit_ about himself.

 

With widened eyes he stared at the pause screen and finally gave up. He forced out a sigh and pushed himself up on his tired legs and trembling knees, and dragged his body towards the kitchen. Against the doorway he leaned and watched the twirls of Tooru’s hair that had been untamed ever since the morning. He pursed his lips and felt his skin rose to goose bumps.

 

“What are you sulking about now?” he asked.

 

“I’m not sulking,” Tooru protested, yet the fact that he didn’t even look at him over shoulder tattled the truth. Hajime’s face twitched.

 

“I’m not blind, so why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong to save both of our time?”

 

Tooru dragged his toes against the floor to a vague shape and shrugged. “Anyone would be annoyed if they invited their boyfriend over and then that stupid boyfriend is too busy playing games to pay attention to them.”

 

“First of all, the game was right there, so it’s your fault to leave it like that in the first place.” Hajime pulled his fingers to fists but relaxed their defensive stance within a moment. “Secondly, drag your ass here and let me hug you.”

 

It made Tooru startle and finally look at him. Forgotten was the tea when he tiptoed to him, and Hajime felt a weird sense of relief as he wrapped his arms around Tooru and held him. Tooru’s embrace was tighter than his, and as much as he wanted to turn it into a competition, he didn’t. Although he still harbored the urge to slap him gently across the head for being such a doofus, he didn’t and instead rocked him in his arms like Tooru sometimes did when he really wanted to annoy him. Together they swayed back and worth like two ridiculous penguins, and after a moment Tooru finally giggled. It was enough to bring a hint of a smile on Hajime’s lips.

 

When Tooru finally bothered to look at him, Hajime kissed the ridiculous little smirk. He moved his palms to the small of his boyfriend’s back and squeezed enough to lure out a whimper from the malicious lips. Although Tooru pouted afterwards, it didn’t look quite sullen anymore. Tooru worked his hand on Hajime’s chest and moved his forefinger in a lazy circle around his nipple. Underneath the fabric the bud perked, and Hajime let out an embarrassingly loud whine.

 

“Are you now going to focus on me?” Tooru asked, his voice as sweet as melting honey but his movements as lewd as ever.

 

Hajime rolled his eyes shut and nodded. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “All yours.”

 

“Good.”

 

Tooru’s smile was sly as he entangled his fingers to Hajime’s and tugged him along to the living room. Sluggishly Hajime watched Tooru kick the controller out of the way and push him to sit down on the couch, and he didn’t bother to resist at all, not when his boyfriend climbed after him and straddled him with his thighs that he had always fancied and had a soft spot on. Knowing fully well that this was his punishment for not paying enough attention earlier, Hajime accepted it with a purse of lips and brought his palms over Tooru’s inner thighs that he stroked with big, bold movements. Tooru twitched, but it wasn’t enough to wipe the grin away. Yet Hajime knew that all it would take was some rough fucking, and Tooru would be begging and screaming and crying instead of looking so damn smug about himself. Lazily he smiled and closed his eyes again when his boyfriend leaned over and kissed him.

 

There was something real special about Tooru’s kisses. He had grown up watching Tooru kiss people left and right, but they had never quite looked the way it felt when he kissed him. The kisses brought a fire in his belly and palpitations near his heart, and Hajime followed the usual urge to drape his arms firmly around the finely sculptured body that he pulled closer. He reached his neck upwards enough to answer the breathtaking, heart-fluttering kiss, and felt an ache at the very beginning of his spine. Yet he had no time to actually protest when Tooru deepened the kiss and dragged his tongue inside his mouth. Against his lips Hajime groaned and whined and sounded so _embarrassing_ it made his face glow, but the shame soon turned into moans that Tooru drew out of him with ease.

 

It didn’t matter how many times they did something like this, it was always just as exciting as it had been the first time. Maybe it was the thrill that had remained in the back of his head, but it felt vulgar to get it going with his childhood friend slash lover nowadays. Tooru danced on his lap, grinded his lush hips forward, and Hajime felt the glow on his cheeks deepen. The worst part was that Tooru knew what he was doing, and he was good at it; in that sense, he was still the rookie of them, and he couldn’t have found anything more frustrating even if he tried. Hajime didn’t want Tooru to teach him things like this, because it always lifted a painfully disturbing smirk on the guy’s lips, and gave him a weird urge to punch him. Not that he’d ever _actually_ punch him, but maybe give him a gentle slap on the cheek, or a not-so gentle headbutt to show him who was still in charge here. But the seduction of Tooru’s hips was unbearable and beyond words, and once Hajime pulled his face back to gasp for air, he settled his hands on the swaying waist and tried to ignore the raging erection that lifted the front of his grey sweatpants so proudly.

 

Such a thing Tooru didn’t miss, of course he didn’t. Over the irritatingly thick fabric he palmed his cock, and Hajime swallowed down a sigh that so desperately wanted to escape him. He threw his head back and rested his nape to the couch, and tried his best not to buck his hips up like a needy idiot he felt at the moment. But Tooru knew what made him feel good, he knew where to touch him to drive him insane, and as the graceful fingers grasped his balls rather hard, Hajime clawed his boyfriend’s sides. Tooru let out a pompous snicker, and Hajime’s eyes fluttered open with the speed of light.

 

“Don’t laugh,” he grumbled.

 

“I’m not laughing _at_ you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru promised, but the smile still flirting with his lips hardly made his words sound like the truth.

 

Hajime threw him a glare and attached his hand harshly over Tooru’s crotch as revenge. Tooru whimpered, so sweetly and softly, and the sound traveled straight from Hajime’s navel to his dick that twitched underneath the experienced hand. He stuck the tip of his tongue out in concentration as he massaged Tooru’s length, and faintly felt like it was a competition of who got to make the other one rock hard first. With no intentions of losing, Hajime snugged his hand underneath the tight waistbands of both the pants and the underwear, and with his fingers attacked his boyfriend’s cock. Tooru squealed and squirmed in his lap like an eel.

 

“Your fingers are too cold!” he complained.

 

“Deal with it.” Even so, Hajime leaned closer and pressed his mouth against Tooru’s neck to distract him from the apparent coldness. In his embrace the other body still shivered but only a moment longer, and when Tooru began the dance of allurement again, Hajime was more confident to give his cock few good tugs. “That better?” he asked, his voice raspy and crawling against Tooru’s skin that he lapped with his tongue.

 

“Hn, yeah… Stroke me harder, _please_ …”

 

Usually not one to take orders, now Hajime obeyed without a complaint. He moved his hand faster and harder on Tooru’s cock that kept hardening in his grasp, yet he gasped for breath himself when Tooru repaid the favor and slipped a hand underneath his boxers. Together they stroked each other, and Hajime knew they both knew _exactly_ what the other liked; he rubbed the swelling glans while Tooru thumbed the thick and pulsating vein underneath, and against each they squirmed and moaned and kept gulping like oxygen was a limited supply in the room. Hajime let out noises straight from his throat, little impatient, perhaps still slightly annoyed, but they were balanced by the beautiful whimpers Tooru emitted every other breath. Like so many times before, they were the sounds that captivated Hajime instead of the short tugs or loving strokes his lower half received; and like so many times before he had to look up and marvel the wonder that was Oikawa Tooru.

 

This time, like so many times also before, Tooru caught his glance and gave him a sheepish smile. Hajime rolled his eyes but closed them, pursed his lips like a goldfish, and in the midst of hasty, messy jerking off, they exchanged a kiss gentler than their hands could ever be at the moment. His free arm Hajime wrapped properly around Tooru and scooped him in his embrace, and against his mouth Tooru snickered and tilted his head and deepened the kiss. In silent moments like these Hajime realized how much he actually _liked_ when Tooru babbled and went on about something completely stupid and ridiculous, and how much he _loved_ his boyfriend’s voice and the way it rose an octave higher when he was upset with him. The thought made him smile, but before Tooru could make a single remark about it, Hajime shut him up by another wave of deep, passionate kisses that finally matched their hands’ rhythm.

 

The kisses turned sloppy, the hands more frantic. The very bottom of Hajime’s abdomen tightened, and he felt like he could find release with this alone. Against his body Tooru squirmed and grinded and shivered, and Hajime had a hunch that if they kept going, they wouldn’t have to move to the luxury of the king-sized bed after all. He moaned and sighed to Tooru’s lips and tasted him in his mouth, and once he pulled back for air, he licked his lips and looked at him with fire kindling inside him. He breathed harder than normal, irregular, and drew his hand away but only to tug Tooru’s shirt up. Complying, Tooru lifted both of his arms high in the air, and once again Hajime had the chance to simply _look_ at the defined muscles that years of volleyball had crafted on his lover. He threw the shirt on the floor and hungrily moved his palm over Tooru’s tight abdomen, stroked the appealing lines, but didn’t quite get to sink under the spell when his chin was snatched and lifted higher. He met with Tooru’s gaze.

 

“Am I that pretty?” Tooru tilted his head.

 

“No one said anything about that,” Hajime countered but felt his earlobes heat up.

 

“Mm… Tell me I’m a pretty boy, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Like hell I will.”

 

“Why do I have such a mean boyfriend?” Tooru whined under his breath but nonetheless, grabbed the hem of Hajime’s shirt and pulled it up clumsily. It got stuck around Hajime’s neck, which made him shout and give his most colorful curses, and he was absolutely sure his whole face was bright red by the time Tooru managed to untangle him. Grumbling, he looked at Tooru who did nothing more.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Tooru said nothing, simply poked his tongue so innocently against the inside of his cheek.

 

Hajime narrowed his eyes and stared at the little lump that now lifted the smooth cheek up. It took him a second to understand, and he let out a throaty noise. “You haven’t deserved _that_ , don’t even think about it.” The last thing Tooru needed was a blowjob to boost his ego, really.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I told you so.”

 

Tooru griped, “Then I’m not gonna touch you, either.”

 

“Fine with me, I’ll just take care of you.” Hajime shrugged.

 

“You can’t— _Ah_ ,” Tooru moaned when Hajime planted his hand back to his crotch and rubbed vigorously. “Nn, _ah_ , not… fair, Iwa- _ah_ -chan…”

 

They began a new round of messy handjobs. Hajime moved his hand deeper to the tight boxers and fondled with the heavy scrotum that rested on his lap, and to the rhythm of his every movement Tooru rolled his hips forward. Again their mouths found each other, collided, and then created a game of exchanging an extensive amount of saliva. Drool dripped from the corner of Hajime’s mouth, but he couldn’t concentrate on such a petty thing when his insides were on fire and his cock so painfully _hard_ and jerking in Tooru’s firm grasp. As pre-cum oozed and created a sticky stain to his underwear, he idly thought of grasping Tooru properly in his lap and carrying him to the bed to continue their little quest.

 

Such thoughts, however, were interrupted with the most annoying sound somewhere nearby. It took Hajime few seconds to understand that the song was his ringtone, and that it was his phone vibrating on the couch instead of some naughty toy Tooru would have somehow managed to sneak beside them. He pulled back and stared at it, blinked, dumbfounded, as if he had never seen a phone before in his life. It seemed the most useless thing now that he had a raging boner, but it wasn’t quite his _style_ to not answer a call. He heaved out a heavy sigh and tried to reach towards the phone, but Tooru stopped him and pulled up eyes of a pup.

 

“Don’t answer it,” he pleaded.

 

“I have to,” Hajime said. “It might be someone important.”

 

“Who could be more important than your own lover half-naked with an erection in your lap?”

 

“Let’s find out.” Hajime nudged Tooru’s arm away and finally managed to snatch the phone to himself. A hint of a smile curled to his lips as he announced, “Matsukawa.”

 

Tooru groaned loud. “Don’t answer him! He can wait fifteen—no, _thirty_ minutes, can’t he?”

 

“Come on, move your ass.”

 

“Wait, Iwa-chan—“

 

Hajime answered the call without proper permission. “Hello?” he asked and nudged his boyfriend away from his lap. He pushed himself up on his feet and turned his back at his wide-eyed lover, although his cock was in the desperate need of some attention.

 

“ _Hey, I just wanted to ask if you’re at Oikawa’s place and if the two of you are interested in grabbing some coffee with the rest of us_ ,” Issei went straight to the business.

 

Hajime looked down at his toes and tried to ignore the proud tent his dick pitched to the front of his pants. “Depends. What time are you heading in there?”

 

“ _Oh, uh, in like an hour or something? If it helps, we can come to some joint near you guys._ ”

 

Hajime thought for a moment. “Listen, I’ll call you back in half an hour, all right? I’ll let you know if we come along then.”

 

“ _Oh, did I… you know, interrupt something?_ ”

 

“No, I just… No. No. I’ll, I’ll call you back in a bit.”

 

He ended the call and turned around, and immediately his heart sank to his knees. At some point Tooru had grabbed his shirt and now pulled it over himself, and gave him glares of death when he spotted his gaze. Hajime staggered a step closer and felt his throat dry within few silly seconds. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but it surely didn’t look good. Why was Tooru doing that when he was still clearly just as hard as he was? Unable to fully wrap his mind around the fact that Tooru looked so sullen and glared at him like he had never done before, Hajime’s brows knitted to a deep frown.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I can’t believe you!” Tooru huffed. “You answer a call that’s from _Matsukawa_ , when you could have just let it be and concentrate on _me_ instead. First you’re busy with some stupid game, now you’re busy with our stupid friends—“

 

“Wow, slow down,” Hajime tried and retreated to the couch as quickly as he could. He grabbed Tooru’s hands to his own to stop him from pulling his pants properly in place and stared him in the narrowed eyes. “Why the hell are you so worked up over something like that? The call barely lasted a minute, I wanted to continue when I was done.”

 

“Yeah, but do you think _I_ want to continue now?” Tooru yanked his arms free and crossed them over his chest. His shirt looked like a mess. “All I asked was a little bit of attention from my boyfriend, that there could finally be a moment when _I’m_ important—“

 

“You’re always important, idiot.”

 

“—but it seems like even _that_ is too much to ask.”

 

Hajime let out a sharp sigh. “Come on.” He gently nudged Tooru’s arm. “Cheer up, you know you don’t like to be all sour. Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”

 

Tooru pressed his lips to a flat line, but it wasn’t enough to mask the smile that twitched to his face within a flash of a second. “A blowjob, possibly,” he suggested.

 

A heavy sigh withdrew from Hajime. He rolled his eyes and couldn’t decide whether he had just walked into a trap or not. “Did you seriously just fake to be hurt so you could get me to suck you?”

 

“I _am_ hurt, Iwa-chan! But only a nice loving blowjob will make me come around, there’s no other way, no.”

 

Hajime gave up. Idly wondering whether Tooru sat on the throne of their relationship after all, he grabbed a cushion and threw it on the floor. He sank on his knees and settled his boyfriend to sit up properly, and yanked his pants down. “Consider yourself _very_ lucky,” he grunted and looked up at Tooru. The giddy expression of the other made him want to throw the cushion against his face. “You better show some gratitude afterwards, you hear me?”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

With rough fingers Hajime grabbed the waist of Tooru’s boxers and inched the fabric down. He felt a little in awe once the guy’s cock popped free – not that he would have _ever_ admitted that aloud –, and he trailed his tongue over his bottom lip to the sight. Once the underwear was safely around the ankles, he moved himself better between the muscular thighs and parted them, and gave a quick kiss to the swollen, deep-red tip that had a hue of purple in it. Tooru sighed softly and seemingly relaxed on the couch, and brought a hand in Hajime’s hair. Hajime kept his eyes upwards at his boyfriend’s _beautiful_ face for a moment longer before he fixed them on the arrogantly standing cock right beside his face. He took a short breath through his nose and wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft and tugged two times.

 

Once he was certain that they were both back in the mood for this, he brought saliva to the front of his mouth and slickened the head. He watched a bead trickle down the length and lapped it, and finally took the tip in his mouth. Tooru let out a muffled whimper and bucked his hips up, and his cock sank a little deeper in Hajime’s mouth. Hajime wanted to curse but couldn’t, not with his mouth so _full_ at the moment, but he did give Tooru a scowl his boyfriend never saw as he dipped his head back and yanked his hair a little harder. His own grunts got muffled to the size of his lover. With surprising willingness he continued, and actually got rather into it once he allowed the cock even deeper in his mouth. The tip touched his throat, but he pulled his head back immediately, afraid to gag to the size that was rather impressive, not that it had even a _chance_ compared to his…

 

Not sure why he turned the measurements of their dicks into another competition, Hajime shook the thought out of his head and tried to search for a more comfortable position. It was hardly possible with his own cock weeping and seeking for attention, and once he started to bob his head in a steady rhythm, he sneaked a hand inside his own pants and stroked himself. He moved his hand frantically, and concentrated his sucks on the glans that was slippery with both pre-cum and his saliva. Giving Tooru quick sucks followed by longer, thorough ones, Hajime loved to watch his lover writhe in pleasure caused by him. A little smug, he grasped the base of his own dick and allowed the whole length of Tooru inside his mouth. He choked a little, but as Tooru stroked his hair a lot gentler, he took calming breaths through his nose and managed with it.

 

From Tooru’s thigh he moved his free hand to his abdomen and slid it easily under the loose shirt. His torso felt firm underneath his slightly coarse palm, and the more upward he brought his hand the more Tooru began to squirm. Concentrated on making his lover feel exceptionally good, Hajime finally enclosed his right nipple between his index and middle fingers and pulled roughly. Tooru let out a broken howl and pushed his hips forward, and as Hajime kept squeezing and twisting and tugging and rubbing the soft bud, Tooru seemed to lose control of his body, and it was exactly what Hajime wanted. He abandoned satisfying his own cock for a moment as he brought his other hand on the chest as well, and as he tried his best to deep-throat his boyfriend, he pulled the nipples as much as he could and gained such a pretty, trembling, breathless moan that made his own abdomen tighten.

 

Yet suddenly, in the midst, Tooru let out a giggle that turned into laughter.

 

Hajime frowned and looked up, and presented a wordless question. Once Tooru spotted his gaze, he shook his head but still laughed.

 

“Hah?” Hajime finally had to ask with a mouthful of dick.

 

“Nothing, nothing, do continue, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime glared at him.

 

Tooru rubbed his chin but couldn’t hide his smile. “I just suddenly remembered these girls who talked to me after practice yesterday, they were so cute—“

 

Red was the primary color Hajime saw at the moment. Without thinking twice, he yanked his mouth away and couldn’t care less about the saliva-soaked cock that still stood hard. Tooru yelped and whimpered, then grumbled and gave him the cutest pout that didn’t have any effect on him. Hajime breathed hard through his nose and shook his head. “I’m so done with you,” he announced.

 

“W-What? Iwa-chan, what are you saying?”

 

“I don’t know if you brought some damn girls up right now just to get me back about the call, but I’m done with you, seriously. Blow yourself for all I care.”

 

“But… I’m not that flexible.”

 

Hajime pulled his fingers to pale-knuckled fists.

 

“Don’t get mad, Iwa-chan!” Tooru tried. “I just wanted to explain—“

 

“I really don’t care. You just don’t casually bring some stupid story about your super cute fans while I’m trying to _suck you off_ —“

 

“But that’s the point!” interrupted Tooru. “They were saying how cool you were, and I just now thought to myself, oh, if only they’d see Iwa-chan now on his knees in front of me. I promise!”

 

Hajime’s upper lip twitched, not to a smile but to a look of disbelief. He also cocked one of his brows up and stared at Tooru. Trying to decide whether it was just bullshit or the actual truth, he couldn’t come to a satisfying conclusion and really considered of just walking away, but he wasn’t given the chance when Tooru grabbed his arm, tangled their fingers together and yanked him back towards the couch.

 

“Baby, come on,” Tooru coaxed and tugged Hajime’s arm with a bit more force. “I should have saved it until we were done, but you don’t have to get so upset about it…”

 

“It’s really not turning me on, either.”

 

“I know, and I said I’m sorry. Can’t you just lay down here so I can give you my sincerest apology?”

 

The offer was too good, and Hajime couldn’t decline, but he shrugged and tried to look as nonchalant as possible as he climbed on the couch. Tooru placed his palm in the middle of his chest and pushed him to lie down and yanked off his pants for good; although Hajime really wanted to ask what the hell was going on, he didn’t. He sucked in a breath when Tooru climbed over him, his crotch against his face, and he couldn’t hold back a smile. With ease Tooru was quick to settle himself to a proper position, and Hajime got to move his hands on his boyfriend’s trembling hips. He licked his lips and then gave a lick to the cock; he really had unfinished businesses with it. A shock of electricity ran through his system when Tooru kissed the head of his dick in return.

 

“To be fair, though,” Tooru started, “you also—“

 

“You seriously need to shut up when it’s still good and I’m in the mood for this,” Hajime threatened.

 

So Tooru did, and rather shut himself up by gulping down Hajime’s cock. Hajime groaned and rolled his eyes shut, and simply _enjoyed_ the sweet moment. He got so into it that he forgot to busy his own mouth, but once Tooru relieved to a comfortable pace of moving his mouth up and down his dick, Hajime took his boyfriend’s length back in his mouth. It stretched the corners of his mouth but did it so rather pleasantly, or at least he found odd satisfaction in it. To the cadence of his own sucking noises he bucked his hips up every now and then, and sometimes Tooru gagged, which was sound enough to make him want to burst into his mouth. But Hajime held back, pulled back his mouth and lapped the shaft, nuzzled the tight seam of the balls with the tip of his nose and then popped one of them in his mouth. To his cock Tooru moaned, and the vibration of the air made Hajime’s stomach heat up and stiffen even more. Rather desperate, he moved his hands to the delicious curve of the small of Tooru’s back and pulled his bottom closer to his face. Once he released the scrotum from the wet torture of his mouth, he took half of Tooru’s cock in his mouth and continued to suck. He _tasted_ the twitching and the near orgasm his lover went through, and it made him more determined to bring Tooru over the edge.

 

He did that exactly five seconds later.

 

In his mouth Hajime got the result of his intense sucking as Tooru came. He nearly choked and could have used a forewarning, but the accident had already happened, and he swallowed hard. On top of him Tooru trembled and quivered from head to toe, but Hajime gave him a slap on the ass to tell him to keep going a little while more. Tooru whined but lifted his shivering bottom anyway, and lowered his mouth back to Hajime’s dick. Hajime sighed heavily and allowed himself to relax now that he had done a good job. Once the tension disappeared from his muscles and he could fully focus on Tooru’s wet, hot mouth encircled around his cock, it was all he needed to find his release. With a low moan muffled to the back of Tooru’s thigh Hajime came, and it seemed that Tooru swallowed without a protest.

 

On the blackness of his closed eyelids Hajime saw stars and galaxies Tooru always dreamed of. He let out a lagging breath and groaned once he got Tooru laying sloppily over him. Barely he managed to open his eyes, but once he did, there was an idiotic smirk and its owner right over his chest staring at him with a bright expression. He shook his head in bemusement but moved an arm around Tooru’s torso nonetheless and pulled him closer, worked his fingertips over the damp skin in fuzzy shapes that somehow ended up resembling tiny aliens. His other hand he moved behind his head and simply relaxed as he rode the final waves of the orgasm.

 

“Was it good?” Tooru purred and pressed a sickly sweet kiss on his collarbone.

 

Hajime hummed lazily. “Decent.”

 

“Aw, Iwa-chan… Please don’t tease me anymore, because I had a great time.”

 

“Stupid,” Hajime said rather fondly and ruffled Tooru’s hair that already looked like a crow’s nest. His cheeks glowing from heat, he cleared his throat and mustered out in a murmur, “It felt really good.”

 

Tooru missed nothing. “I knew it! Don’t be ashamed to admit it, I know I’m absolutely amazing.”

 

“Shut up before I change my mind.”

 

“You need to make me shut up, though.”

 

Hajime rolled his eyes, but how could he refuse when his boyfriend was such an airheaded idiot? As a soft sigh trickled from his mouth, he stretched his neck enough to press a kiss first on Tooru’s forehead and then to his puckered lips. What was supposed to be a fleeting kiss turned into a prolonged one full of tongues and a new rush of passion that he was more than willing to execute, and it seemed that Tooru agreed as he rocked his body back against his. All the promises of calling Issei back disappeared from Hajime’s mind as dropped Tooru on the floor and moved over his giggling boyfriend with a smirk on his lips.


End file.
